Painful Memories
by Babbalui
Summary: This entire story has almost no relevance to the main story line of Starcraft, but it involves a fictional character that I made up he is an infested ghost in this story. It is interesting, just try to follow along with the new setting.


**Painful Memories**

Jason Carr sat on a small hill near his forward camp. He looked around at the vast expanse of desert and spoke to the wind, "Why must I be such an abomination... Why couldn't the zerg just have killed me? It is too late now... Dammit!" He cursed at himself for not fighting to the death. He had cowered at that exact moment. "Why? Why did I not finish what I had started? I was their captain... I lead them to their doom and to a life of chaos under the zerg's control... Why?" He lowered his head and thought back to that fateful day.

"Ahh! Get it off! Get off of me you slimy waste of space!" He smacked the zergling in the forehead with the butt of his rifle, the creature fell back for a split second, it was a second that Jason needed. Jason pulled the gun up-right and pointed it at the creature and pulled the trigger.

He walked past the dead body and started issuing orders to his remaining men, "Stay close! Don't let them split you up! Fight through the pain! We can make it out ali- Ugh!" Just at that moment he was hit by a hydralisk spine, throwing him to the ground in a spiraling heap. The spine had gone straight through the bone in his left shoulder, rendering it completely useless. He tried to push himself up with his right arm but was thrown back down by one of his comrades that were trying to save him from an oncoming zergling. His comrade beat the creature to a pulp and pulled Jason to his feet, "You need to call in for support! We're getting torn apart!"

"I... I, uh... I can't!"

"Why not!"

"I just can't! Look at me, my left arm is completely useles- AAAHH!" He tried moving it but failed horribly.

The soldier hit him across the face, "Snap out of it! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Jason jumped down as an acid spore flew by from a mutalisk. He looked around and watched as his men were being cut down. Jason covered his ears and began screaming to drown the noise out. He was sickened by his act of disgrace, but he wasn't thinking. He tried so hard to drown out the noises of battle and loss but he couldn't, he heard men screaming their last battle cries, he heard the sickening sounds of men being ripped apart and mutilated, the sounds of the sudden cease of gunfire and the thump of bodies being thrown to the ground, and the sounds of madness closing in on him faster and faster.

He looked up to watch 2 hydralisks snake up to the soldier that yelled at him and devour him where he stood. Jason then turned his head and vomited at the sight of such horror, he heaved until he heaved himself dry and his abdomen hurt. The rain was coming down hard and was pelting the battle field with little thumps every time one drop connected with the ground. He saw his life flash before his eyes; his happy childhood, his previously loving family, his first love and love lost, his graduation of the multipurpose fighters academy, and his ascension in rank. When he snapped back to reality he listened to the dieing sounds of battle. He was shaking so violently that he couldn't even see straight, but when he began to control himself, he looked up to see a creature, no, a hybrid standing in front of him. The hybrid was speaking to the surrounding zerg and after a moment the zerg began part ways and leave the remaining men alone, including Jason. The hybrid stared at Jason for a few moments and then began speaking, but to Jason's amazement, the hybrid was Human! The hybrid was also a woman. She said, "My name is Sarah Kerrigan. You are a very lucky man for I will take you and the remaining men around here and let them live. Under one condition, you will serve under my control." With that, Jason agreed to her terms (not like he had much of a choice), just as long as his men lived.

He woke from his day-nightmare with a shudder. He shook violently for a split second and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He looked off at the never ending cracked ground of Moria. "I hate you Kerrigan..."


End file.
